A Day In The Life Of A Soccer Mom
by PerfectDestiny
Summary: It's just an ordinary day in the life of Esme. All-Human, One-Shot


**AN: I got the idea for this story from Twilighters Anonymous Podcast. One of the hosts, I think it was Rachel, said "I'll take you there, **_**dear**_**" in one of their old episodes. She was speaking of Esme, and how she would totally be a soccer mom with a minivan, transporting her kids to multiple after-school activities. So, this story's for you, Rachel. I hope you like it. :]**

"I'll take you there, dear," Esme said sweetly.

"I have to be there at 5:00 sharp," eight-and-a-half year old Alice Cullen reminded her mother. Esme tied Alice's shoelaces and gestured her hand toward her silver minivan.

"Mom!" Emmett shouted, running out of the house.

"I have to go to football practice!" Emmett said.

"Sure sweetheart, go inside and change. Hurry up, I have to bring your sister to ballet class. Go tell your brothers to get into their soccer uniform. Oh, and Rosalie has piano lessons at 6:00, tell her to be ready when I get back."

Emmett scratched his head and squinted his eyes in the sunlight.

"Um.. Okay," he said, heading back into the house.

"Mommyyy!" Alice whined.

"I know, Alice, you'll be on time, don't worry!"

Edward and Jasper walked out the door minutes later, holding their sneakers.

"Get it, get in!" Esme urged. "We can't be late!"

"_MOM,_" Rosalie said, storming out of the house, holding a pink sweater.

"I need this to be cleaned!" She complained.

"Uh," Esme said, checking her watch.

"Can't you find something else to wear, sweetheart?"

"_No,_" she answered. "I need _this_ one!"

"Rose, why don't you go back in the house and ask Daddy to wash it for you? Hurry up though, he's leaving in an hour. And you've got piano at 6:00."

Rosalie ran back into the house, screaming for her dad.

"Mom, let's go!" Alice shouted.

Emmett ran back outside in his football uniform and got into the car, along with his brothers.

Esme got into the driver's seat and turned around to make sure their seatbelts were on.

"Emmett, close your door and buckle your sister in," she said, looking at her watch again.

"Why do I always have to do everything for her?" he complained.

"Emmett, just this once, please, buckle her in, be a nice brother."

"I DON'T WANNA BE A NI-"

"Emmett!" Esme scolded, giving him an angry look.

"Fine," he said, defeated.

The boys finished tying their shoelaces.

Esme fidgeted in her seat.

"Keys, keys," she muttered to herself.

She unbuckled her seatbelt and opened her door.

"Where are you going?" Jasper asked calmly.

"Guys, stay here, I'll be right back."

Carlisle was already at the door, a cell phone and keys in his hand.

"Oh, thank you, sweetie," Esme said, kissing his cheek quickly, before running back to the car.

She slammed her door shut and backed out of the driveway. Then she froze.

"Alice, do you have your jacket?"

"No," she said.

Esme sighed.

"Emmett, can you give Alice your jacket?"

"Noooo," he whined.

"Emmett, please give it to her. You've got long sleeves on. She'll freeze."

"It's summer, Mom!"

"It's going to rain," she told him.

"Wait!" Alice's voice sang. She turned around, picking something up off the seat behind her.

"I have it! It was back here," she said, putting it on.

"Okay, good," she said, pulling into a small parking lot.

Everyone unbuckled their seat-belts.

"Wait, Emmett," Esme said, getting out of the car yet again. She walked around to his side and opened the door for him. The four children piled out of the car. Alice quickly took her mother's hand and the five of them walked into the building.

-

"DADDY!" Rosalie screamed, running down the stairs.

"Daddy, I need this washed, _now_."

"Rosalie, I need to head to the hospital in ten minutes. You need to find something else to wear," Carlisle said, looking for his briefcase.

"But Daaad, I want _this one_. This is my favorite sweater in the _world_."

"I told you before, there's nothing I can do about it. What you're wearing now is perfectly fine. Your mother will be home shortly to take you to your piano lesson."

She pouted and ran back up the tall staircase to put the sweater back in her bedroom.

-

Esme's minivan pulled into the drive way, she got out and jogged back into the house.

"Oh, good you're ready," she said.

Rosalie glared, her father walking past her.

"I've got to leave for work," Carlisle said, kissing Esme's cheek and heading out the door.

"Okay, let's go," Esme said. "I have to pick up your brothers in ten minutes."

Esme opened the car door for Rosalie, and they backed out of the driveway. Carlisle's Mercedes just left.

"Mommy, promise you'll wash my sweater tonight."

"I will, dear, I promise. You can wear it to school tomorrow."

It began raining and Rosalie moaned.

-

After Esme dropped Rosalie off, she went to pick up Edward and Jasper from soccer practice. Then she left to get Emmett from his football game.

It was late in the summer, so the sun was still up by 6:15 pm, though it was barely visible through the dark rain clouds.

Of course, the car was a muddy mess once the boys got into the car.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry I missed your game today. I'll be there next time, I promise."

"S'okay, Mom," he said easily.

Edward was quiet the whole ride. He was always very silent. Jasper, too.

The boys got out of the car and followed their mother inside the ballet studio.

"Mommy!" Alice greeted, running into Esme's arms.

"How was class?" Esme asked.

"It was great!" Alice beamed. She began rambling on about her friends and the things she learned.

Time to get Rosalie.

-

"I'd better get dinner started.." Esme said to herself, removing the key from the ignition. She looked back at her kids; Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie, and smiled.

Esme got out of the car first, and opened up three umbrellas. Emmett took one, Jasper and Edward took another, and Rosalie and Alice took the last. Then they ran back into the house.

"Wipe your feet," Esme told them, pointing to the mat.

The kids ran into the house, after they took off their shoes.

Before starting dinner, Esme plopped on the couch for five minutes, and then walked into the kitchen.

-

"Thanks, Mom," Emmett said, dropping his plate into the sink.

"Thank you," Edward said.

"Thanks," Alice and Rosalie said, followed by Jasper, who mumbled a quick and quiet "Thank you."

"Go brush your teeth," Esme told them.

Then all six of them walked up the stairs together.

Esme walked into her room, put on her own pajamas, and brushed her own teeth. She let down her hair, put on her slippers and walked into Rosalie and Alice's room. She held her arms out in the doorway, and they came to give her a hug goodnight.

"I love you," she said to both of them, kissing their foreheads.

"I love you," they both said.

Esme gave them a tight squeeze and turned off the light, once they were tucked in.

Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were already asleep by the time Esme got to their bedroom.

She sat on each of their beds, pulled the covers over them, and kissed them on the cheek.

"I love you," she whispered, turning off the light.


End file.
